


Drinks With A Friend

by caz251



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Zaphod get a little drunk. Written as a comment fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks With A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy or Torchwood.

Jack woke up with a pounding headache, it felt like he had a herd of weevils rampaging around his head, but instead of being able to go back to sleep like he wanted to he had to get up, Torchwood wouldn’t take care of itself. He tried to move, only to find that he couldn’t and that there were two heads resting on his chest, neither of which were Ianto Jones. He tried to remember what had happened the night before, but everything seemed fuzzy, he knew that he hadn’t been working though, so his headache must be self-inflicted. He gave out a small groan, he knew that there had been a reason that he had given up alcohol, apart from working for Torchwood that was.

When the heads on his chests moved simultaneously then looked up at him he realised that he recognised them, they were the heads of his friend Zaphod. He hadn’t seen the other man in years, before the time he had spent with the Doctor, so why was he there now. Then it all began to come back to him, the other man falling through the rift, everyone else having already gone home, leaving Jack as the only one to deal with the rift spike. He’d found Zaphod and he had insisted that they make a night of it, the rift having pulled him away from a party, leaving him with only a towel, his clothing and a large amount of alcohol to his name.

Jack had asked, but apparently Zaphod hadn’t been trying to leave with all the alcohol at the party, he had been on a drinks run when the rift took him. They had headed back to the hub and set themselves up in the conference room where Zaphod had made them some Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster’s, something that Jack had not had in a long time. He had forgotten how much more of a blast they had to them than HyperVodka’s, and how little he needed to drink to get drunk on them. 

He couldn’t remember much else about the night, except that Zaphod really knew how to work both his mouths, and he wasn’t sure that he really wanted to know, as much as Jack was a flirt, he had never thought of Zaphod in such a way. He did however know that they were both lying naked on the conference room floor, and from the snorts, squeals and giggling he could hear he knew that Owen, Suzie and Tosh had just walked into the room. He tried not to think were his archivist was, he just knew that this would have set back his plans to get Ianto into bed.


End file.
